User talk:Prince(ss) Platinum/Archive 1
__NOWYSIWYG____NOEDITSECTION__ How do I dednate? www.dezinated.ca Chat Ban come on why did u ban me im new here just joined today and was just trying to have some fun Bigzombieguy1 (talk) 12:02, July 21, 2013 (UTC)bigzombieguy1 My Story Hey, uhh, why was my Diary of Villa deleted? There was no bad content as I could see. I'm just wondering, if I broke a rule of some sort please tell me so I won't make the mistake again. Hello Thank you! Thank you for telling me Platinum, although I already had rollback rights. MEMJ0123 (talk) 02:56, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ban Aww come on Princessplatinum! It is not your own pasta really, but If you want I will clean the MLP wiki and if I do it will you unban me. Mr/Mrs Princess Platinum I have realised my mistake and I will clean the pages from the vandalising, if you would unban me from the chat, I agree that what I did is wrong and if you would, to unban me from the chat or at least minimize the penalty. Oderyus (talk) 03:01, July 24, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus So you are saying that you are not minimizing my sentence, ok. I understand. I am not going to beg knowing that you would further extend it so.... yeah. Ban Appeal, and rules clarification Hello Plat, today, about 5 minutes ago, I was banned from chat for three days, for using an mlp wiki chat rules as an example on how well formatted the rules were, and how it could be applied to this wiki's chat rules, Temmington called it advertising, which she said it would be a 3 day ban, I didn't see any of that in the chat rules, and even if its a rule, I don't know how I broke it from using it as an example, Pramirez was there before Temmington, and he didn't think it was against the rules, could I get an clarification if the ban was really called for(check the logs if you want), and if not, if the ban can be released. Thanks for reading this Finalclaw OUT. (talk) 05:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Under Recent Things Happening To Where I Could Get Into Serious Trouble With A lot Of Wikis, I Have To Apologize For My Actions Towards You And I'm Sorry For Trying To Get You Banned And Saying Those Things. Please Accept My Apology. (User talk:MeltingPotOFriendship) I did what you told me to. Can you check it and tell me what to do next, please.Paranovafiles (talk) 20:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) My dearest thanks My deepest thanks for deleting the monstrosity "Mayhem.Net" I really hope that all spam Pastas get deleted. Keep up the good work! --WednesdayMickey (talk) 01:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I was trying to add a missing category to a pasta and got an error message. I tried to search the site for more information but I didn't find anything related. I have no idea what it meant but the folkes in the chat told me to ask you about it. When I tried to save the categories I had added I get this message: "The modifications you tried to make were aborted by an extension hook" Thanks very much! EvilYamiFangirl (talk) 16:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) JOIN ME OR DIE Purple names The point of having my name a purple color was to be special, but now why does everyone and their mother have a purple name? :/ ClericofMadness (talk) 12:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Maria. This user EMO BETO is putting random and non-related pictures in various pages. Can you give him a warning please ? Thanks. I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 18:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Dating Game talk page Hello, Not too long ago, you undid my revision on the talk page for Dating Game. Just to let you know, that was actually my comment that I deleted; I've just changed my username, so I believe that I have a right to do what I wish with it. Thank you in advance and I look forward to your reply. Stellarvore666 (talk) 18:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ATTACK ON THE PLOT. MEMJ0123 (talk) 01:32, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Why does it say my edit or post is harmful. I'm trying to edit my creepypasta and post a new one but i wont let me! EpicOmnom (talk) 00:28, July 29, 2013 (UTC)EpicOmnom Chat issues Hello, I have recently been having issues with chat, on this wikia and on others. When I try to connect, it loads the GUI, but nothing else loads. There are no users in, no text, and no options/chathacks. Are any other users having this issue? Or is there a known fix? TheGreatMobo (talk) 00:55, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question How would I go about becoming a member of the Royal Family. I would love to be part. If there is anything you need me to help you with, let me know. Have an excellent day. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 02:08, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I wonder that too. --MEMJ0123 (talk) 02:12, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Freedom killer167 (talk) 10:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC)um hey i just wanted to ask you princess platinum i strted a pge mysely i just wanted to ask if you could tell me how thx if you do CAN'T POST DA GUNDAMN PICTURES Is this a glitch, or is time being prohibited to do so? And sorry for forgetting the signature ~~ Rmont3 HI!!! Just asking if you could change the layout of this wikia? :) I love CUPCAKES!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRANDOMISALWAYSTHEBEST (talk) 11:06, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Cupcake vid not working? The cupcake vid isn't working... BTW the message before I posted, forgot to put sig. RANDOMISALWAYSTHEBEST (talk) 11:19, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Best Admin EVAR not trying to make you rank me or anything Admin Revolution! (please don't ban me for 'dis!) Littlejack01 (talk) 08:04, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:530476?action=history - Anon 90.198.29.186 blanked 530476's talk page Lemmy118 (talk) 11:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Oops sorry and how did i spam? Umm how did i spam and sorry that i did that i did not know....but how did i spam? JeffTheKillerFan (talk) 16:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC)JeffTheKillerFan Wait a minute... You said I couldn't get on chat because my router was blocking it, but I got on chat with my school laptop just fine, so what's going on? You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. (talk) 22:06, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Abuse Filter Issues First of all, I would like to apologize for the thread I made. I didn't know it was spam and I assure you it will never happen again. But the reason I'm posting this is because I want to edit a story (The Landbefore Time) and the abuse filter keeps accusing me of attempting to write a spinoff. What can I do to post my edit? SuckMyPianist (talk) 23:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: So another laptop might work? Also, since when were the badges back? You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. (talk) 04:07, August 2, 2013 (UTC) What Yo homie I be writing the good creepypasta and apple sauce and you come up in my grill space and take that shit out like a black kid in a hoodie with some skittles What it be, dog? Riding on my shit removing it for no reason like my baby girl did. What it is man? ~Princess Platinum (Talk | | Development) Sorry for the blog i did So u im here to say sorry i thoug i was doing something allready done but no prob i can do it else werem in the mean wile can i do a blog talking about a haunted drawing or those that break any rules cose that one is originaly maded by me and also the other one that was deleted. Still if yes tell me something if not PLEASE DONT BAN ME (joking :3)... so yeah tell me anything ok ? i know that you are busy and that but wen you have time say something. Sorry if i waisted your time. AskMoonShine (talk) 14:26, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, This is king ciaran17. All of the Needs Editing creepypastas have been thoroughly edited by me so you can take all of the stories down, and if I could, could I just keep on editing the Needs Editing, grammar is one of my strong points. Please may I have feedback somehow, it would be appreciated. King ciaran17 (talk) 20:25, August 3, 2013 (UTC)king ciaran17 Needs Editing Category Hi, This is king ciaran17. All of the Needs Editing creepypastas have been thoroughly edited by me so you can take all of the stories down, and if I could, could I just keep on editing the Needs Editing, grammar is one of my strong points. Please may I have feedback somehow, it would be appreciated. King ciaran17 (talk) 20:25, August 3, 2013 (UTC)king ciaran17 HI, I'm trying to add a page about Creepypasta cliches. It had been mistaken for a spin off by the automatic span fighting system.....yeah, that makes no sense PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:40, August 4, 2013 (UTC)